


Chapter 2: Not you again

by Winterleaf



Series: Deeper and Deeper [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Model Im Jaebum | JB, Polyamory, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterleaf/pseuds/Winterleaf
Summary: Revised to fix some plot holes. Continuation of last fic. The morning after. Jaebeom, Jinyoung and Youngjae meet at breakfast and things go downhill pretty quick.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Deeper and Deeper [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005588
Kudos: 32





	Chapter 2: Not you again

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exclusively self-indulgent account which involves my personal kinks. I do not condone this kind of behavior in real life. I enjoy these things in fiction because I know it's not real and I and my characters are safe.

* * *

Next morning, Youngjae wakes up before Jaebeom, which is unusual, so he decides to cook breakfast. He kisses the sleeping man on the forehead and decides not to wake him up. He deserves to sleep in after what they'd all gone through emotionally.

Besides, Youngjae plans to go over to Jackson's first thing before breakfast and try to persuade Jinyoung to come back home. This can't, shouldn't go on for long. If Jinyoung needs space, he's willing to wait for as long as he needs. But he'll first make sure Jinyoung knows there is someone waiting for him back home. 

As he makes his quiet way out of their bedroom, the smell of freshly made pancakes hits his nose. That too his favorite vanilla flavored. He hurries over to the kitchen and the sound of pots clanking gently, as if the person holding them is trying to be as quiet as possible, hits his ears.

It has to be Jinyoung. Did he come home in the morning? Why didn't he have breakfast at Jackson's? The questions flit through his brain in quick succession. 

When he enters the kitchen, sure enough Jinyoung is standing before the stove flipping pancakes, dressed in his pyjamas - a large oversized t-shirt of Youngjae's and a pair of small cotton shorts that accentuate his ass where the hem of his t-shirt has ridden up a little to settle into the curve of his lower back, a view Youngjae always insists is the best view every morning. His hair is rumpled as it always is when he's just woken up. 

So Jinyoung had spent the night at home. Youngjae's heart lurches as he remembers their open bedroom door and what him and Jaebeom had been doing all day yesterday and until late last night. He wishes Jinyoung had joined them more than ever. The fact that he didn't is testimony to how hurt he must have been. 

Youngjae wants to blame himself for being insensitive, but he knows it's not fair. Jinyoung knows, must know, that Youngjae loves him as much as Jaebeom. He hopes Jinyoung still believes that. It doesn't stop him from feeling atleast a little guilty. 

He pads quietly around the vintage breakfast table Jinyoung loves so much and slides his hands up his ass until he can slip his arms around his slender waist, burying his face into his neck and inhaling deeply. Jinyoung jerks a little with surprise but doesn't push him back. That's a good sign. 

"You smell so good..." Youngjae mumbles, his voice muffled as he kisses his way up to Jinyoung's jaw and then back down his shoulder, pushing his shirt away with a finger to get access to more of the mouth watering flesh until the extremely loose fabric is practically hanging off one shoulder. 

"Morning to you too." Jinyoung says breathily in a very thick, croaky voice, deeper than usual.

"Do you have a cold hyung?" Youngjae asks, looking at Jinyoung's side profile with concern. He places a hand over his forehead and it does seem warmer than usual.

"Hyung, you're coming down with a fever, why're you making pancakes? Let me do it!"

"It's okay baby, I'm almost done." Jinyoung smiles, pointing at a large pile of pancakes stacked on top of each other in a precarious tower. One Youngjae hadn't noticed as he got distracted by something equally appetizing. 

He whistles in awe now. 

"You made pancakes for the entire neighborhood? You don't even like cooking!"

"Just felt like it." Jinyoung shrugs, "Once I started, it was kinda hard to stop." Jinyoung chuckles, flipping another one.

As he does so, the butter on the pan sizzles unexpectedly and a few scalding drops land on Youngjae's face.

"Oww!" Youngjae yelps, letting go of Jinyoung immediately.

"Oh, I'm so sorry babe, come here!" Jinyoung says, in panic as he pulls Youngjae towards the sink. He makes him splash cold water all over his face several times then pulls some ice cubes out of the freezer.

And that's how Jaebeom finds them a few minutes later, Jinyoung with his shirt pulled even further off one shoulder due to the loose neckline, sitting on the kitchen counter and trying to rub ice over Youngjae's face in between apologetic kisses while he stands between Jinyoung's thighs with his hands on his hips and sucks on his exposed nipple. 

Jaebeom can't help the flash of memory that takes him back to Jinyoung tied up in bed while Jaebeom and Youngjae take turns to tease his nipples for hours with basically anything under the sun that could stimulate them into turning red and raw for atleast a week. Jaebeom hates that he knows how they're the most sensitive parts of Jinyoung's body and he can come again and again just from being teased there. He hates how he remembers him and Youngjae peppering Jinyoung's face with kisses whenever he complained about having to tape them so he'd be less uncomfortable at work. 

Jaebeom hates the lovesick fool he'd become, letting Jinyoung in on his deepest, darkest fears, only for him to use them against him during their most recent fights. He hates how Youngjae keeps implying that he's done the same to Jinyoung without having noticed it himself. He hates being at equal fault in a situation that caused himself so much pain. He hates Jinyoung. 

And right now, Jinyoung's muffled moans, as he grips Youngjae's hair trying to pull him away with his free hand and bites down on his plush lips to quieten himself, is a bit too much for Jaebeom to bear, so he clears his throat loudly. The surge of possessiveness over Youngjae is kind of dampened when Jinyoung's eyes snap up to meet his before looking away immediately with an unreadable expression on his face. He slides his shirt back over his shoulder quickly, his already flushed face going redder. Youngjae on the other hand, simply turns around to give Jaebeom a bright smile. 

"Hey, you're up." he says. 

"What happened to your face?" Jaebeom asks, still looking at Jinyoung who refuses to acknowledge his presence any further, a sort of routine between them lately. 

"Nothing, got splashed by some hot butter, just a few drops."

"It's not nothing." Jinyoung mutters, barely audible as he reaches out with the ice again. 

"It was just a few drops, barely felt anything." Youngjae smiles brightly, letting Jinyoung rub the ice on his face nevertheless. His hands haven't left Jinyoung's body once and though it was a normal thing even before their fight, it seems deliberate now, like he's trying to send a message to both him and Jaebeom. 

"Oh please, you yelped so loud it woke me up, let me have a look." says Jaebeom moving towards them. Jinyoung stares at a spot on the floor the entire time Jaebeom examines Youngjae's face. 

"You're right. It looks fine. As long as it's not hurting..."

"It's not." Youngjae reassures him, moving from in between them to walk over to a cabinet and pull out some mugs, leaving Jaebeom and Jinyoung to hover awkwardly in each other's space. Seems like another deliberate move to Jaebeom. 

Jinyoung seems to realize their closeness at the same time as Jaebeom does and slides his butt sideways on the counter so he can jump down without crashing into Jaebeom. 

He picks up the giant plate of pancakes and sets it down on the kitchen table while Youngjae pours the coffee. Jaebeom remains by the counter deep in thought. 

"Let's eat hyung." Youngjae calls to Jaebeom. 

Jinyoung is already seated, digging through a pancake drenched in maple syrup as quietly as possible, as if he's trying to make himself as unnoticeable as he can. Jaebeom walks over to the table and sits down, glancing at Jinyoung again. His eyes fall to his chest and he can see the hardened peak of the nipple Youngjae had been milking. The fact that Jinyoung isn't trying to flaunt it in retaliation to what Jaebeom did last night is quite a disturbing thought. Jinyoung isn't one to back down so easily when it comes to pettiness. 

Jaebeom doesn't want to admit that he prefers Jinyoung fighting back tooth and nail than this submissive, mellowed down version who pretends he doesn't exist. Admitting it would mean he wants Jinyoung's attention and that, Jaebeom thinks, is taking things too far. 

To relieve his feelings, he proceeds to get up off the table and fry some eggs for himself, despite Youngjae's protests that they have more than enough pancakes and pointedly avoids the bite Youngjae tries to tempt him with. He settles back down at the table and his eyes inevitably find Jinyoung's again. Jinyoung still isn't looking at him but there's a slight frown on his face. To an outsider it wouldn't even be noticeable, but Jaebeom and Youngjae have lived with him long enough to see that he's bothered. Good. A reaction. Finally. 

But there's still something else that threatens to drown out the satisfaction Jaebeom feels in this situation, something akin to guilt, knowing Jinyoung got up early to make breakfast for them when he hates getting up early _and_ cooking. It doesn't help that his face is very evidently swollen. Jaebeom doesn't want to think about the reason, doesn't want to think that Jinyoung's been crying because of him, even though the whole purpose of making him watch Jaebeom fuck Youngjae without invitation was to hurt him. 

He scarfs down his breakfast trying to distract himself from himself. 

He doesn't need to look at Youngjae to know the disappointed look he's receiving. Youngjae doesn't even know what Jaebeom did last night and it seems like Jinyoung is too embarrassed to tell him. So he shrugs to himself and keeps his eyes on his plate. Jaebeom has never been one to enjoy someone's pain, especially someone he used to love but Jinyoung is the only one who brings out this sadistic side of him with his sharp tongue and judgemental attitude. Jaebeom misses the time they used to be friends, sharing everything under the sun without inhibition, but it hasn't been like that for months. 

Youngjae might disagree but Jaebeom just can't quiet the demons of insecurity in his heart that insist Jinyoung has been looking down upon him ever since he got a stable job, that he's been trying to steal Youngjae from him ever since. Just this morning is evidence enough, Jinyoung was about to let himself get fucked by Youngjae in the most public place in their house. After what happened last night, Jaebeom had expected it. But then instead of his usual evil smirk, Jinyoung looked embarrassed, like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have. Jaebeom just can't figure out what's going on in his mind and it irritates him beyond measure, like everything about Jinyoung does these days. 

"You're going straight to bed once you're done eating." Youngjae says to Jinyoung sternly.

"I have work." Jinyoung responds in a dead tone. 

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to go straight to bed after this. I'll call in sick for you."

Jaebeom continues to eat, his ears perked up though he's pretending to scroll through his phone unbothered. 

Jinyoung must have submitted because he lets Youngjae grab his plate as soon as he's done and walks back to his room without another word. 

"He didn't even eat more than a few bites." Youngjae mutters, a look of worry on his face. 

"He's not a child. He can take care of himself." Jaebeom snaps. 

"Hyung, I know you're more sensitive than this. Why're you acting like a jerk?" Youngjae asks angrily. 

"I'm just stating facts. You're younger than him but you're always the one taking care of him."

"I don't hear you complaining when I'm taking care of you when you're sick."

"He's not sick, he probably just didn't sleep well last night."

"And whose fault is that?" 

"I don't know what you mean." Jaebeom says, avoiding his eyes. 

"You know very well what I mean. He came back home yesterday while we were fucking. And now look at his face!" 

"So what? It's not like I haven't walked in on you two fucking more times than I can count. I've never thrown a tantrum like he's doing."

"That's because you almost always joined in! But this is different, yesterday was different. I don't know what made him feel like he couldn't come and join us but he's hurt and I'm going to find out why."

"That might have been me..." Jaebeom says with a sigh, the guilt finally taking over any feeling of resentment. It's better he tell Youngjae himself. He slumps down in his chair and plays with his fork, knowing how much more disappointed Youngjae's about to get. 

"What?"

"I saw him come in yesterday."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Youngjae asks, his voice laced with disbelief. 

"I...I was still mad. I didn't want him to come in. I just wanted him to watch. I wanted him to know he's not invited whenever I'm with you from now on."

There's silence for a long time after that. Jaebeom never finds the courage to look back up. 

"We're going to talk about this later. Right now, I need to go check up on my sick boyfriend." Youngjae says in a dead voice, as he gets up from the table and walks away to his old room where Jinyoung is probably laying in wait. 

Jaebeom stays slumped in the chair for quite a bit after that, but then he gets up and slowly collects the dirty dishes, taking the time to wash them throroughly before doing a complete wipe down of the kitchen counter and appliances in order to keep himself busy. It's his rare day off from his increasing modeling assignments and he doesn't like it. Now that he's booked and busy every week, it feels like such a waste of time if his free days are not spent cuddling up to Youngjae or fucking him. All this fighting with Jinyoung has put a strain on their relationship too and he hates that. 

He hates Jinyoung. 

\----------

Jinyoung wakes up late in the evening. His body is still tired but it's less achy than it was in the morning. His face hurts less too and he can feel that the swelling has gone down quite a bit. His throat still feels raw from all the crying but Youngjae's concoction of ginger and honey has helped soothe it quite a bit. 

He looks to his side, expecting to see Youngjae in bed next to him as he remembers falling asleep in his arms but the bed is empty. Youngjae must have woken up to get a drink or something, or maybe a late shower. 

He turns his head the other way to his bed side table and finds an unread text on his cell phone. 

"Got called in at the bar. Emergency. Gyeom broke an ankle falling from the step ladder while trying to fix a light. Taking him to the hospital. Holler at Jaebeom hyung if you need anything, he volunteered to stay. Be back in a sec, I love you." 

Jinyoung clutches the note to his chest and grins despite his worry over their youngest friend, Yugyeom. He's never doubted Youngjae's love for him, not once, but it still makes him giddy whenever Youngjae says "I love you". It makes his heart flutter like a teenager. 

Suddenly, he feels hungry for the first time since last night. So he gets up from the bed, his muscles aching from lying down for so long and stretches. It feels good, so good that he moans out loud in satisfaction before making his way to the door. Right as he's turning the knob to shuffle his way to the kitchen, the door pushes smack into his face. 

"You okay?" Jaebeom says, barging into the room as Jinyoung backs away, holding his nose. "Shit sorry, I just heard you groan and thought you fell off the bed or something."

"I'b fide." Jinyoung says, flinching as Jaebeom tries to touch him. 

"Let me see!" Jaebeom barks out, pulling Jinyoung to him with a strong grip and taking his hand away from his nose. It's bleeding. 

"Okay, lie down on your back with your head hanging off the edge of the bed."

"What? Why?" 

"Just do it, it helps with the bleeding, trust me." says Jaebeom, pushing him towards the bed. 

He expects Jinyoung to snort cruelly at the last bit but he doesn't. Instead, Jinyoung moves obediently towards the bed and lies down the way Jaebeom guides him to. Again Jaebeom finds it weird. It's not in Jinyoung's nature to be submissive, even in bed, unless it's Youngjae. With Jaebeom, he's always dick out and ready to fuck Jaebeom's ass into the next century if he ever dares to argue with him. Jinyoung never gives in so easily as far as he is concerned. 

He must have been really sick, Jaebeom thinks. It's like he's acquired a whole different personality over night. 

"Are you still feverish?" Jaebeom asks hesitantly after a few moments of awkward silence while he sits next to Jinyoung who's still lying down with his eyes closed. 

"Dot really. The worst is over I thik." 

Jaebeom hadn't expected him to answer. That too in such a civil manner. Maybe, just maybe, they could still be friends. 

But then he remembers yesterday and this morning, all the things they have both said and done...and he throws the thought away. They cannot be friends after what they've done to each other. The most they can do is be civil and not let it affect Youngjae. Yeah. They can do that for the boy they both love so much. Jinyoung seems to be thinking along the same lines as he clears his throat next. 

"Let's not fight anymore Jaebeom."

No "hyung". Yup, they're not going to be friends anytime soon. Not in this lifetime atleast. 

"I don't want to fight either. Why do you think I've been avoiding you?" Jaebeom says testily, his anger getting the better of him as usual, coming off more rude than he intended to in the beginning. 

"Okay...okay...I promise to stop antagonizing you. Is that better?" Jinyoung asks. 

Jaebeom can't stand it anymore. It's not like Jinyoung to back down first and Jaebeom can't bear it, Jinyoung trying to be the bigger person when all Jaebeom wants to do is to rip him apart for invading his life, his boyfriend's heart and then ruining it all. Jaebeom can't bring himself to let go of his resentment and jealousy. Surely, Jinyoung has to feel the same way. So what is this? 

"What game are you playing now?" Jaebeom snaps, getting off the bed and crossing his arms. 

"Game? There's no game. I'm just tired of fighting with you, that's all. I've been thinking...this isn't fair to Youngjae either. Maybe I should break up with him too, if that helps us all go back to being the way we were before things got so complicated."

"You mean you're bored of playing with our relationship, so now you want to be free and ruin someone else's?" Jaebeom shoots back. "Stop with this holier than thou attitude. It doesn't suit you."

"Why the fuck are you being a jerk when I'm giving you exactly what you want?" Jinyoung yells, sitting up on the bed with a jerk. 

"Oh you're so generous Jinyoung, so kind-hearted! Have you ever thought what Youngjae will go through if you so much as mention breaking up with him? He's in love with you dammit! You think all this would be solved, the slate wiped clean, everything forgiven and forgotten if you just cut ties and run away?"

"Why are you so mad? Weren't you the one who wanted me to leave in the first place? What's changed now? Can't make up your mind because your dick still wants me?" Jinyoung yells, but there's no mocking in his tone like usual, instead there are tears flowing down his cheeks rapidly. 

The surge of guilt bleeding into his heart irritates Jaebeom even more. Jinyoung never cries in the middle of an argument. He never cries, period. He is sick and Jaebeom is shouting at a sick person. Another thing he's never done before. And it's all Jinyoung's fault. 

"You're not breaking up with Youngjae." he says with forced calm. "You're not well and it'll only make Youngjae hate me if you leave him because of me. We'd never go back to being the way we were before...stay."

"You don't want me to stay." Jinyoung sniffs, keeping his eyes on his fingers playing with the bed cover. 

Jaebeom hesitates before he answers, weighing the pros and cons of speaking the truth. In the end, he just wants to see Youngjae smile again and for Jinyoung to not look so hurt. It's not because he cares that much, he tells himself, it's only because his mother raised him not to enjoy while someone is hurting because of him. And he's tired of enjoying Jinyoung's pain when it only makes him feel guilty and disgusted at himself later. 

"Stay." he repeats. "Stay for Youngjae. You're right. Let's not hurt him anymore than we already have. He might just kick both of us out and I don't think I'd survive it. I love him too much."

"I love him too..." Jinyoung says. 

"That's goo-" 

"...and you."

Jaebeom freezes. He's not exactly sure of what he's heard but he doesn't want to hear it again. Fuck Jinyoung and his need to always have the last word, to throw the last punch. He clears his throat and acts like he didn't hear Jinyoung just tell him that he loves him. He makes his way to the door and pauses for a moment. 

"Come out to the kitchen when you're done cleaning your face. I made some chicken soup. It's good for you."

He doesn't wait for Jinyoung to answer, doesn't look back as he slams the door shut behind him. Outside, he stops halfway across the corridor and throws his head back against the wall instead, banging it a couple of times, his eyes screwed shut against the pain. He doesn't want to give in, doesn't want Jinyoung to play with his mind again, doesn't want to feel safe enough to be vulnerable with Jinyoung again. 

He doesn't want to fall in love with Jinyoung again. 


End file.
